


Temporary Angel

by SCP



Series: BSD Rarepair Week 2019 [4]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BSD Rarepair Week, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: André gets a second chance in more ways than one.BSD Rarepair Week 2019Day 4:Slipping Through My Finger/Second Chances





	Temporary Angel

André pushes his glasses up, taking a sip from his coffee. He never thought he’ll be in this situation, but life truly held unexpected things for him, didn't it?

Some months ago, he was in Yokohama, trying to convince a former assassin to kill him. Now, he was sitting outside a Parisian café, thinking about that former assassin's words.

_There's so much more to life other than war..._

If someone who used to kill people for a living believed in that, it had to be, right?

He remains focused on the book he had, barely registering a cough from someone else.

"Is this seat taken?"

André looks up, searching for the voice's source, and sees a man looking at him and pointing at the seat.

"Sure." He let the newcomer sit down and grab an abandoned menu, studying him rather curiously from behind the glasses. The man looks way lighter than the rather big backpack he was carrying, and the reddish brown bangs keep hiding his eyes.

Now the former soldier is curious about this stranger.

"Are you a traveler?" The stranger finally looks up at him and André nearly chokes on his coffee. The other guy's eyes are a deep golden-brown, reminding him strangely of dead leaves in autumn.

_Calm down André, you don't even know his name!_

"Not on the regular, to be honest. Sometimes I blog about it." His French is shaky, but not unintelligible, and André smiles.

"Really? Now I'm highly curious." The stranger chuckles, a light sound crackling through the air.

"I'm not giving it out that easy, though." André pouted jokingly.

"Fine. Keep your secrets. I guess I can still invite you out for dinner, right?"

 

* * *

 

André rolls in bed and opens his eyes, noticing the empty sheets and the clothes still thrown messily on the floor. The rising sun lets a soft glow through the thin curtain, and he can notice a slim figure on the balcony, curled up in a chair with a cigarette.

Fryderyk didn't want to give out his full name, or even where he was exactly from. All André knew was something something Eastern Europe.

He sure sounded Slavic enough.

André puts a pair of pants on and goes on the balcony, smirking when the shorter man chokes discreetly on air. Partly because it's always great to know he could still turn people on, but partly because he would like to hide his own gasp at how his sweater hung from Fryderyk's frame.

"You really are something, aren't you?" He swallows and leans on the balcony frame, enjoying the sun.

"Why are you saying that?"

"You're making such a fuss over not giving even your full name, not even to a person you slept with." He extends a hand to run it through that surprisingly soft hair, and Fryderyk just laughs.

"You'd think I'm completely bonkers if I did, but go off."

"Never mind, don't worry that pretty head of yours." He sighs.

"So what now?"

"Dunno." Fryderyk takes a drag from the cigarette and stubs it into the ashtray. "I guess we're gonna go our way now." 

André barely suppresses the urge to ask _this fast?_ He can't get attached like this - what if the redhead was from the Clock Tower order? It was a wild possibility, but still.

Fryderyk sits up, sweater slipping off a shoulder a bit, and puts an affectionate hand on André's arm.

"Maybe we'll meet again, who knows?"

 

* * *

 

They never met again, but strangely, André felt fine with it.

Maybe it was destiny's plan. Maybe Fryderyk went back to Eastern Europe, or died, who knows.

He watches a golden leaf fall from a tree in the park and smiles. 

Life really liked to surprise him, huh.


End file.
